super_smash_flash_3fandomcom-20200214-history
Cleveland Brown
Cleveland Orenthal Brown, Sr. was a supporting character on the animated series Family Guy, and central character in the spin-off series, The Cleveland Show, which reduced him to a recurring character on Family Guy. He was the token black guy in the neighborhood and a sort of novelty in Quahog which is exemplified in his trip to Barrington Country Club in "Fore Father". Until "The Cleveland-Loretta Quagmire", he was married to his wife Loretta Brown, but they separated after Loretta had an affair with Glenn Quagmire, although they still have feelings for each other. Together they had a son, Cleveland Brown, Jr., whose personality and energy contrasted greatly with his father while his parents were still together. He also sports a mustache and often offers deep insight that the other characters are unable to see. In the Pilot Pitch, Cleveland wore a teal shirt with a different hairstyle. However, a character with Cleveland's current design also appears. Cleveland was an accomplished minor-league baseball player before moving to Quahog after a break-up with his girlfriend Maxine in "Death Lives". In "Blind Ambition", he also used to be an accomplished auctioneer, but was struck in the head by a totem pole, which resulted in his speech being permanently slowed. In "A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas" Cleveland is also the president of the Quahog Chamber of Commerce. He was once the proprietor of Cleveland's Deli, until Superstore USA shuts down nearly every store in Quahog in "Hell Comes to Quahog". It is presumed it was re-opened until he moved to Stoolbend. His brother, Broderick is a plastic surgeon. He is also able to transform into a panther, as seen after he was smashing Brian Griffin's cab in "Deep Throats". Cleveland may have been married before he met Loretta, suggested in a scene from the episode "Death Lives", when Cleveland meets Peter Griffin in the 70's. Cleveland picks up Peter in his van, and Peter asks to go to Rhode Island, then checks if it's okay with Cleveland. Cleveland then mentions something to the effect of being away from "Maxine, the Cheatin' Queen". Maxine may or may not have been Cleveland's first wife. As Maxine has not been shown on screen, it is largely accepted as Family Guy canon that Loretta was Cleveland's first wife. For a while following his divorce he dated a woman named Bernice (also voiced by Alex Borstein), who had a higher voice than Loretta's, but seemed as equally bossy. Presumably his desire for a more feminine, traditional woman caused him to break up with Bernice and marry Donna Tubbs, as that is the woman Cleveland ultimately sought. After Cleveland's divorce was finalized, Loretta obtained Cleveland's house, and Cleveland got custody of Cleveland Brown, Jr. Cleveland and Cleveland, Jr. left Quahog, after Peter destroyed their house, and moved to Stoolbend. He married Donna Tubbs, and became the stepfather of her children, Rallo and Roberta. He "dies" in "Lois Kills Stewie" when he is shot in the chest by Stewie Griffin. But, it was only a simulation, so it never actually occurred. His name is a reference to the professional football team Cleveland Browns. He has terrible foot odor and refused to take off his shoes at Quagmire's house because of the odor, running away after accidentally admitting this to all of his friends. He now stars in a spin-off of Family Guy, entitled The Cleveland Show, that premiered in Fall 2009. In the pilot, which begins in Quahog, he learns that Loretta has gained control of his house, so he has to move. His son, Cleveland Jr. also left the show and now appears to have gained weight, as well as now suffering from astigmatism. Cleveland's new home, located in Stoolbend, Virginia, is surrounded by many new friends. His old Quahog neighbors, including Peter, Joe Swanson, Quagmire, Bruce, Chris Griffin, and even Herbert, have visited him often. In "Go, Stewie, Go!", he travels all the way back to Quahog just to see Meg Griffin and new boyfriend Anthony make out. In "Baby, You Knock Me Out" he was heard being attacked by police and dogs after being pulled over for speeding. He had been recording a message in a birthday card intended for Peter. He also sings Hanson's song "MMMBop" as part of his message. Mike Henry has stated that his inspiration for the voice was someone that he had met and told him that he had graduated from the University of Maryland, pronouncing it "the University of Merlind", which is recognizable. Cleveland is in his early-forties (either 42 or 43), in a flashback during the pilot episode of his show, it was revealed his senior prom was in 1984, giving him a birthdate of somewhere around 1966. He often falls out of a bathtub from the second floor of his home to the front porch, usually because of Peter. In "Spies Reminiscent of Us", when the missile was destroyed, the remnants of it crashed into his house while he was bathing. Tim the Bear came and said he didn't get it. In "Road to the North Pole" he agrees to limit himself to one gift a year after watching a Quahog 5 News broadcast in Stoolbend, as long as it's not a gym membership, or else he'll punch someone in the face. In "New Kidney in Town", Peter shouts out to him while on The Price is Right. In "The Big Bang Theory", he appears in a promo for The Cleveland Show. In the first-ever FOX Animation Domination crossover, Cleveland appears along with Peter at the end of the American Dad! episode "Hurricane!" after a storm goes through the towns of Stoolbend, Quahog and Langley Falls and places the Brown, Griffin and Smith houses in the same neighborhood, where the three fathers of each family; Cleveland, Peter and Stan Smith face each other in a standoff. In "Back to the Pilot", Brian and Stewie travel into a future where Cleveland has returned to Family Guy. However, when he attempts to leave the Griffin home and return to his, Brian and Stewie discover the Quahog has become a war zone due to their interference with the time stream. In the uncensored version of "Valentine's Day in Quahog", Cleveland awakes in the motel to find his kidney was taken after Meg's is returned to her. The floor collapses and the tub falls out of the room into the parking lot. He chuckles that someone will bet a black guy's kidney. The Griffins visit the new neighbors, the Smiths in Cleveland's old house in "Bigfat". Cleveland, along with Donna, are seen at Brian's funeral in "Life of Brian". Cleveland visits the guys on vacation and joins in Peter's quest to find God in "3 Acts of God". Peter visits Cleveland in Virginia when he takes a whip from Quagmire's mail in "Herpe, the Love Sore". Joe tries to warn him, but Cleveland can't resist the temptation when Peter announces grape soda. Episode Appearances *FG101 "Death Has a Shadow" (cameo, only seen) *FG104 "Mind Over Murder" (first spoken) *FG203 "Da Boom" *FG204 "Brian in Love" *FG205 "Love Thy Trophy" *FG206 "Death Is a Bitch" *FG207 "The King Is Dead" *FG208 "I Am Peter, Hear Me Roar" *FG210 "Running Mates" *FG211 "A Picture's Worth a Thousand Bucks" *FG212 "Fifteen Minutes of Shame" *FG215 "Dammit Janet!" *FG216 "There's Something About Paulie" *FG217 "He's Too Sexy for His Fat" *FG218 "E. Peterbus Unum" *FG220 "Wasted Talent" *FG221 "Fore Father" *FG301 "The Thin White Line" *FG302 "Brian Does Hollywood" (recap) *FG304 "One if by Clam, Two if by Sea" *FG305 "And the Wiener is..." *FG306 "Death Lives" *FG307 "Lethal Weapons" *FG308 "The Kiss Seen Around the World" *FG310 "A Fish out of Water" *FG311 "Emission Impossible" *FG313 "Screwed the Pooch" *FG314 "Peter Griffin: Husband, Father...Brother?" *FG315 "Ready, Willing, and Disabled" *FG316 "A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas" *FG317 "Brian Wallows and Peter's Swallows" *FG319 "Stuck Together, Torn Apart" *FG321 "Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 1" *FG322 "When You Wish Upon a Weinstein" *FG403 "Blind Ambition" *FG404 "Don't Make Me Over" *FG405 "The Cleveland-Loretta Quagmire" *FG406 "Petarded" *FG407 "Brian the Bachelor" *FG410 "Model Misbehavior" *FG412 "The Perfect Castaway" *FG413 "Jungle Love" *FG414 "PTV" *FG416 "The Courtship of Stewie's Father" *FG417 "The Fat Guy Strangler" *FG418 "The Father, the Son, and the Holy Fonz" *FG420 "Patriot Games" *FG421 "I Take Thee Quagmire" *FG422 "Sibling Rivalry" *FG423 "Deep Throats" *FG424 "Peterotica" *FG425 "You May Now Kiss the...Uh...Guy Who Receives" *FG426 "Petergeist" *FG430 "Stu & Stewie's Excellent Adventure" *FG501 "Stewie Loves Lois" *FG502 "Mother Tucker" *FG503 "Hell Comes to Quahog" *FG505 "Whistle While Your Wife Works" *FG506 "Prick Up Your Ears" *FG507 "Chick Cancer" *FG508 "Barely Legal" *FG509 "Road to Rupert" *FG510 "Peter's Two Dads" *FG511 "The Tan Aquatic with Steve Zissou" *FG512 "Airport '07" *FG513 "Bill and Peter's Bogus Journey " *FG514 "No Meals on Wheels" *FG516 "No Chris Left Behind" *FG517 "It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One" *FG518 "Meet the Quagmires" *FG601 "Blue Harvest" (as R2-D2) *FG603 "Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air" *FG604 "Stewie Kills Lois *FG605 "Lois Kills Stewie *FG606 "Padre de Familia" *FG607 "Peter's Daughter" *FG609 "Back to the Woods" *FG610 "Play It Again, Brian" *FG611 "The Former Life of Brian" *FG612 "Long John Peter" *FG701 "Love, Blactually" *FG702 "I Dream of Jesus" *FG703 "Road to Germany" *FG704 "Baby Not On Board" *FG705 "The Man with Two Brians" *FG706 "Tales of a Third Grade Nothing" *FG707 "Ocean's Three and a Half" *FG708 "Family Gay" *FG709 "The Juice Is Loose" *FG710 "FOX-y Lady" *FG711 "Not All Dogs Go To Heaven" *FG712 "420" *FG713 "Stew-Roids" *FG715 "Three Kings" *FG716 "Peter's Progress" *FG801 "Road to the Multiverse" (as Disney-style skunk) *FG802 Family Goy (Mentioned in flashback) *FG803 Spies Reminiscent of Us *FG804 Brian's Got a Brand New Bag (mentioned) *FG807 Jerome Is the New Black (mentioned and a lamp resembled him) *FG813 Go, Stewie, Go! *FG819 The Splendid Source *FG820 "Something, Something, Something, Dark Side" *FG905 "Baby, You Knock Me Out" (heard only) *FG907 "Road to the North Pole" *FG909 "New Kidney in Town" (mentioned) *FG916 "The Big Bang Theory" *FG918 "It's A Trap!" *FG1004 "Stewie Goes for a Drive" (mentioned) *FG1005 "Back to the Pilot" *FG1008 "Cool Hand Peter" *FG1022 "Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 2" *FG1104 "Yug Ylimaf" *FG1108 "Jesus, Mary & Joseph" (as one of The Three Wisemen) *FG1110 "Valentine's Day in Quahog" (Uncensored version) *FG1117 "Bigfat" (mentioned) *FG1206 "Life of Brian" *FG1210 "Grimm Job" (heard) *FG1213 "3 Acts of God" *FG1216 "Herpe, the Love Sore" Relatives :Chet Brown (great-uncle) (deceased) :Broderick Brown (brother) :Loretta Brown (ex-wife/divorced) (deceased) :Loretta's mother (ex mother-in-law) :Cleveland Brown, Jr. (son) :Cecilia (daughter-in-law) :Madame Claude (Jamaican cousin) :Lavar Brown (Father) :Cookie Brown (Mother) :Donna Tubbs-Brown (second wife) :Roberta Tubbs (step-daughter) :Rallo Tubbs (step-son) Characters in bold appear on The Cleveland Show only. See [http://cleveland.wikia.com The Cleveland Show Wikia] Notes *His middle name "Orenthal" is a reference to Orenthal James "O.J." Simpson. *He is the only one of Peter's best friends who Meg has never had a crush on or dated. Category:Assist Trophy Characters Category:Family Guy universe